


Stitches

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (there was actually a tag called embroidery - wow!), Art, Embroidery, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: A piece of art and a short piece of writing, inspired by Billy Hargrove from Stranger Things.





	Stitches

 

_In this boy; a blazing fire  
And there, on his flaming pyre_

_Is a pile of burning dreams  
He is splitting at the seams_

_Breathe in smoke and breathe out pain  
Stitch yourself up once again_

**Author's Note:**

> ... because I just realized that you can upload other things than writings to AO3, too!!


End file.
